piratesfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:J Fan
]] Welcome aboard! Leave any new comments and/or messages here. See also: 'Archives' and 'Free Discussion' Angelica There is no need for that "''Angelica may or may not be the daughter..." anymore. Thanks to this, we know for sure who's her father, don't we? --Black Caesar 07:38, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Let me ask you question : Would it be useful to create page "Skimrish on the Pelegostos Island". In my opinion it would be useful because many pirates of Jack are dead and if the page "skimrish in london" I think there should be this one. Now, I would like your opinion. Potcfan 12:27, October 25, 2011 (UTC) RE: Sig image request Done. Sorry it took so long, been a busy week. Cheers- :http://i123.photobucket.com/albums/o297/SCOTIMUS76/siggy3.png (talk) 10:39, October 29, 2011 (UTC) You want me to, eventually; add all the islands, upgrade tiers, etc... Correct? --Jzfredskins Ok, I will add the info as I progress through the game, fair winds. Angelica's History Hi, sorry if this is a stupid question but I figured one of you pirate lords here must know the answer. I just discovered on one of the wiki pages this new info on Angelica and how she was actually left at the convent by Blackbeard as a baby, and I was just wondering whether this info came from the new DVD that was just released cause I can't find it in any of the bonus features? If you can tell me where exactly I could find it I'd be really grateful. Thanks a lot. The Woman From Seville 06:58, November 2, 2011 (UTC) RE: Logo Request I've Finished the logo request you made on that blog on my wiki. I hope you like it: --''Dent--Talk'' 18:28, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Happy to help! You don't need to credit me, although I'm touched that you want to. :) --''Dent--Talk'' 19:51, November 2, 2011 (UTC) CaptainEdwardTeague I hope you like it Thanks Hi, thanks for your help with my question; I really wanted to see the original source of that Angelica info myself. I only have a few of the Young Jack Sparrow books but I'd certainly be happy to help wherever I can. Oh and btw, just out of curiosity, are you the same CJSFan from KeeptotheCode and MiceChat? I don't mean to pry or anything but I'm a lurker in a lot of the POTC web communities and I think I may have seen you in a few places. Anyway thanks again for everything. The Woman From Seville 04:49, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for going back and changing my recent edits to where you can click it and it takes you to the page. Lamp774 22:25, November 7, 2011 (UTC)Lamp774 Sorry Mate Hey, sorry I haven't been on in a while and that I wasn't able to take part in that vote (which I find ironic as I wrote that article in the first place lol), it has just been one hell of a time for me with school and lacrosse and everything. I just wanted to let you know that I will probably be editing more when the winter/spring comes back around, and I will be active around the same season that I was last year (especially around April and May). I will begin my regular edits once more around Christmas time/ Mrcharlton 10:24, November 14, 2011 (UTC) OST Original Screenplay quotes Hi CJSFan. I wanted to ask you where do you find the quotes for Gillette's (Could be pelicans), Barbossa's (King George the Second, etc etc) and Groves' (This land and all it's attendant mystical properties).The quotes state original screenplay. Where can I view these scenes? ARC Trooper Tal 12:48, November 14, 2011 (UTC)